


Of Tanks, Plastic Handcuffs, and Princess Castles

by Lyoung_50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyoung_50/pseuds/Lyoung_50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me explain something to you." Danny mused, leveling a half-hearted glare at Steve. "Little girls do not, I repeat, do not like tanks and police gear sets for Christmas, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tanks, Plastic Handcuffs, and Princess Castles

"Let me explain something to you." Danny mused, leveling a half-hearted glare at Steve. "Little girls do not, I repeat, do not like tanks and police gear sets for Christmas, okay?" He quirked an eyebrow, and settled his gaze on Steve's waiting for his partner to acknowledge the statement.

"Well, you know, Gracie isn't like all little girls, Danny."

"Oh, now you're telling me that my daughter is special? You think I don't know that? 'Cause I do, babe. I know that that little girl is the most unique, beautiful, smartest little girl in the entire world."

"Woah, slow down, I was just saying that, maybe, Grace might like something other than this," Steve gestured to the large pink box in Danny's cart awkwardly. "Giant, pink...whatever the hell you've got here, for Christmas this year." The men had been standing in the large, overcrowded store for far too long with Steve pointing out gifts that, frankly, weren't appropriate for children of any age, let alone Monkey.

Danny had forcefully pushed Steve out of a sporting goods store nearly two hours before when he had suggested buying Gracie a pink hunting rifle and a combat knife. That would not be happening. That whole situation was why they were enduring the horrific scene of Toys 'R' Us, which Danny would probably never mentally recover from.

"She likes castles, Steve. Do you know how I know that?" Steve opened his mouth, but Danny quickly continued, effectively silencing him. "Because I'm her father, and she told me so. I asked her what she wanted for Christmas and she said, and I quote, 'Danno, I want a Barbie Castle so that my dolls can live it in'. That, my obscure minded friend, is how I know what my daughter wants for Christmas."

"I never said that you didn't know what she wanted from you, Danny. I was trying to figure out what I am going to get her." Steve replied, looking more insecure than he had since Danny had first met him in that garage.

"Hey, what's this? What's that face about?" He questioned, moving closer and looking up into Steve's eyes. He felt a small twinge of his own insecurity when he realized that, even though his partner had his chin on his chest, he didn't even have to duck to look him in the eye. Damned giant freak of a man...

"Danny, this is the first Christmas." He whispered, his voice not betraying any of the SEAL confidence that Danny was used to.

"What are you talking about? We've known each other for a few years now. This isn't the first Christmas. Hell, you saw me dress up as freakin' Santy Claus for Gracie one year. Why is this one so different?" He quirked a brow and cocked his head to the side slightly. Steve pulled a half shrug and turned his head away. "No, no, you don't get to opt out of this conversation, McGarrett. Talk to me, babe."

"I just..." He heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "This is our first Christmas. The first Christmas that I'm not just 'Uncle Steve, Danno's partner'. I'm 'Uncle Steve, Danno's boyfriend'. That's a totally different ballgame, Danny, and I want to make it perfect. I want Gracie to remember this Christmas for the rest of her life."

Danny laughed, an honest to goodness, laugh that eminated from the bottoms of his feet, and wrapped Steve into a quick hug, placing a soft kiss to his temple. Steve was scowling at him when he pulled away, but the face was softened by the fact that Danny could see the laughter lurking at the twitching corners of his lips.

"You're laughing at me." He stated quietly, the smile seeming to win out over his need to play the 'stoic badass' at all times, because a thousand watt grin nearly split his face in two. "I'm being honest and open, doing all those 'emotions' things that you badger me about constantly, and you're laughing at me. I don't understand you, Danny Williams." He shook his head playfully.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you could ever think that Gracie wouldn't remember this Christmas. I'm pretty sure that kid remembers every Christmas we have ever had. Hell, she remembered that I promised her a ride on a purple unicorn if she ever cured cancer. I told her that when she was two, Steve. And she adores you. Anything you get her is going to be perfect, babe."

"Does that mean that I can get her the police officer set?" Steve questioned, giving Danny the puppy dog eyes and grin combination that he knew Danny couldn't resist. Danny groaned, rolling his eyes, and nodded. "Yes!" Steve exclaimed, tossing the box containing plastic handcuffs, an officer's hat, ticket book, and even a little metal badge into their cart. "Hmm, what else am I going to get her." He questioned, more to himself than Danny.

"Well, whatever you get her, I'm gine with it as long as you keep the combat knife until she is at least twenty." Steve pouted for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a 'Hannah Montana' recordable microphone off of the shelf and holding it up for Danny's approval. Danny grinned and nodded, watching gleefully as Steve tossed it into the cart with more enthusiasm than a five year old.

"If you insist. What about pepper spray? How long do I have to wait to get her pepper spray?" Danny thought about it a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Steve chuckled low in his throat and nudged Danny's shoulder.

"How about when she goes on her first date? We'll get her pepper spray for her first date." Steve nodded emphatically.

"Good idea. So, we wait until she's fifty to get her the pepper spray."

"Exactly." The men shared a laugh as they walked towards the registers. They quickly paid for the toys, and walked out to the parking lot, loading the boxes into the bed of Steve's truck.

"Hey, Danny?" Steve asked quietly. They had been driving back towards the house for a few miles in silence before he spoke, so his voice sounded like a gun shot in the silent cab. Danny did his best to hide the fact that it had startled him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting me in on your Christmas with Gracie."

"Steve, you don't have to thank me for that, you big goof. You're part of the family now. What happened to all of that 'ohana' stuff that you've been preaching since I ended up here?" Danny watched Steve's hand clenched and unclench on the steering wheel a few times.

"Yeah, I know, but this is different. I'm just so glad that I have you and Gracie in my life. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me." He admitted. Danny knew how hard it was for Steve to open up and admit things like that to him, so he reached across the cab and squeezed his knee softly. Steve grinned, but left his gaze on the road ahead of him. "I love you, Danny." He whispered, his voice more steady than he than he had anticipated.

"Danno loves you too." Danny grumbled, but the tone held no sting when it was paired with the lovesick grin on his face as he stared out the window. Maybe Christmas in this pineapple infested hell hole wasn't so bad. Sure, he'd always had Gracie, and that had always been enough for him to be happy. But having Steve and Gracie? That was the kind of Christmas miracle that dreams were made of.

(Even if he would deny believing in miracles until the day he died...)


End file.
